wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowy Owl Invasion
"Snowy Owl Invasion" is the third episode of the fourth season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 17, 2017. Wild Kratts|website=KET|accessdate=April 1, 2018}} Overall, it is the 95th episode of the series. The episode was written by Martin Kratt and directed by Martin Kratt and Chris Roy. On April 11, 2017, "Snowy Owl Invasion" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Panda-Monium. In the episode, the Wild Kratts receive messages from kids outside the Arctic tundra, who tell them that they saw snowy owls near their homes. To find out why snowy owls have left the Arctic tundra, the Wild Kratts split up: Chris and Koki look for clues in the Arctic tundra, while Martin, Aviva, and Jimmy meet some kids who saw snowy owls near their homes. Meanwhile, Donita Donata, who sees a snowy owl outside her mansion, is inspired to start a fashion line involving snowy owl winter hats. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a snowy owl while walking around in the snow. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. In China, the Kratt brothers are sparring with each other in their Panda Creature Power Suits. Suddenly, the Wild Kratts hear an alarm coming from the Tortuga. When they return to the Tortuga to check it out, they receive messages from kids outside the Arctic tundra, who tell them that they saw snowy owls near the homes. To begin investigating why snowy owls have flown south, the Wild Kratts head to the Arctic tundra. After failing to find one snowy owl, the Wild Kratts split up: Chris and Koki look for clues in the Arctic tundra, while Martin, Aviva, and Jimmy head down south in the Tortuga. Meanwhile, Donita is craving for some new winter fashions, when she sees a snowy owl land on her statue in front of her mansion. Inspired to make winter hats out of snowy owls, she unveils her new robotic Mannequin Collector Units and commands them to power up their pose beams and to collect snowy owls. Martin, Jimmy, and Aviva meet up with Wild Kratts kids Gavin, Ronan, and Katie, who were building a snowman when a male snowy owl they named Frosty landed on it. To find out more about why snowy owls like Frosty came down here, Martin asks Aviva for a Snowy Owl Power Disc. Aviva then asks Martin for all he knows about snowy owls. Martin tells Aviva that snowy owls have very warm feathers and have feet that are covered with feathers. When another snowy owl, which Gavin names Gold Nugget, lands behind Aviva without making a sound, Martin tells Aviva that owls have soft feathers in their wings that muffle sound. Using this information, Aviva finishes a Snow Owl Disc and tosses it to Martin, who activates Snowy Owl Power. Back in the Arctic tundra, Chris and Koki find their first snowy owl, and watch as it attacks another snowy owl for invading its territory. Back down south, their teammates find out that snowy owls, which hunt lemmings in the Arctic tundra, are catching all sorts of animals they do not typically hunt. Chris realizes that the lemmings must be hiding in the subnivean zone. He and Koki miniaturize and sink into the snow, where they discover millions of lemmings. The Wild Kratts conclude that snowy owls have flown down south because their preferred prey is hiding in the subnivean zone. Suddenly, Manikin Collector Units fire pose beams at Frosty and Gold Nugget. Frosty escapes but Gold Nugget is captured. Martin, using Snowy Owl Power, attacks the manikins. Donita arrives, and the Manikin that captured Gold Nugget places Gold Nugget in a jar filled with snowy owls in suspended animation. After landing her jet, Donita orders her Manikins to attack Martin. Aviva, Jimmy, and the kids use this opportunity to take the captured snowy owls away from Donita. A Manikin captures Martin and while it attempts to stuff him into the jar, Aviva approaches the Manikin from behind and turns it off. Martin then tosses the Manikin towards Donita. Dabio pushes her out of the jet and inadvertently destroys her pose beam controller, freeing the snowy owls. Donita and Dabio see new green grass and flowers growing before their eyes and discover that spring is coming and that snowy owl hats would no longer be in style. The Wild Kratts and Wild Kratts kids head to the Arctic tundra, where the snow is melting and the lemmings are emerging from under the snow. The snowy owls return and begin catching lemmings to feed their mates and chicks, one of which Martin names Scoop after giving the kids scoops of ice cream for a job well done. The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers spend more time with snowy owls. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans * Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) * Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) * Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) * Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) * Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) * Donita Donata (voiced by Eva Almos) * Dabio (voiced by Cory Doran) * Gavin (voiced by Gavin Kratt) * Ronan (voiced by Ronan Kratt) * Katie (voiced by Noa Ronen) * Sani (voiced by Zoe Fraser) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Snowy Owl|'Snowy Owl']]: Frosty, Gold Nugget, Scoop * Giant Panda: Stuffo * Collared Lemming * Polar Bear * Walrus * Snowshoe Hare Video images * Canada Goose * American Alligator * Meadow Vole Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Pelican * Duck Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Great horned owl * Burrowing owl * Elf owl Key facts * Snowy owls have the warmest feathers of anyy owl in the world. The feet of the snowy owl are covered in feathers. Most owls have bare feet. * Owls are surprise artists. They have soft feathers in their wings that muffle sound. * A snowy owl can see movement from a kilometer away. * A snowy owl is such a strong predator. She can catch big prey of all shapes and sizes, but oddly she mostly likes to hunt smaller rodents. A snowy owl can catch 1,600 small rodents a year. * About every 4 years, many snowy owls start flying south in a very special wildlife event called an eruption. *The snowy owl Hedwig, is famous in the Harry Potter Movies. Trivia * This episode serves as a sequel to Panda Power Up! as the episode starts where the previous episode left off with the Kratt Brothers in Giant Panda Power. * This episode is the debut of Donita's Pose-beaming Mannequins. * This is the second time someone other than Martin names an animal, in this case, Gavin and Ronan. * The animal the kids named: Frosty, was named after Frosty the Snowman because he landed on the snowman they were building. * Martin even sung a similar song about Frosty. * When Donita tells Dabio to duck, he thought there was an actual duck, which was a common joke in the Kratt brother's previous PBS Kids show Zoboomafoo. Gallery References Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Roy Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season 4